


《出轨以后》 5

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《出轨以后》 5

李赫宰与身后的下属讨论完会议上的事情后推开了办公室的玻璃门，视线触及室内的一瞬间他就看见了坐在地上的李东海，以及李东海身前的助理。

“海海？！”李赫宰惊呼一声几步上前蹲下身揽住自己的爱人，李东海看到他眼里是明显的惊讶和担心后心里稍微松了一口气，随后又酸得难受。

你总算是……没有让我太难堪。

李东海的脸色苍白看上去十分勉强，他脸颊微红，两手撑住自己身体有气无力的样子简直让李赫宰心疼的不得了，李赫宰在李东海的肩膀手臂上来回摸索了一遍确定人没有受伤，最后将手背抚上李东海微烫的额头。

“你发烧了！”李赫宰的音量不自觉地提高，好看的眉头拧在一起整个人严肃起来。

“先起来。”李赫宰把李东海整个人搂在怀里，托着他的腰将他从地上扶起来，他眸子里的着急和担忧被一旁的男孩尽收眼底，男孩握紧了拳头觉得李赫宰心疼的神情无比刺眼。

李东海的身体状况他自己心里清楚，他并没有羸弱到连站都站不起来的地步，他只不过是顺着目前的情形就势倒在了李赫宰的怀里。

“赫宰，我……”他压低嗓音，乖顺模样让李赫宰心里更是化成一滩春水。

“怎么了？怎么回事海海？”

“是不是很难受？有没有吃药？”

“有事找我对不对？刚才怎么会坐在地上？”

李赫宰很是焦急，心里的一连串问题脱口而出李东海都不知道该先回答哪一个。

李东海看了看一旁不敢做声的男孩，知道自己方才编造的话给了男孩强烈一击，导致男孩洋洋得意的内心变得动荡不已。他藏在李赫宰怀里轻笑了一下，眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光。

“昨天我在你的车里发现了一个皮夹。”他懵懵懂懂的看向李赫宰，干净的眼眸中装有一丝不解和疑惑。

“好在皮夹里装有那孩子的照片，我今天是特意来还东西的。”他说着说着笑起来，单纯善良的表情跟刚才盛气凌人用语言刺激男孩的样子简直判若两人。

李东海感觉到李赫宰在他说完这话后身体一僵，随后双眉紧蹙扭过头用不可置信的眼神望向了身边的助理。

李赫宰，你这是心虚还是毫不知情？

男孩被李赫宰凌冽的眼神吓到了，但他不甘心，李赫宰一进门眼睛就黏在李东海身上连看都没看他一眼，两人亲密的行为更是让他心里恨的牙痒痒。

他执拗地仰着脖子，理直气壮道：

“是我的，怎么了？皮夹是赫宰送我回家的时候我不小心落在车里的，有什么问题吗”

李赫宰听了背冒冷汗，他浑身僵硬站在原地不知该作何反应。

李东海知道了吗？他是否知道自己送过男孩回家？是否知道自己欺骗过他？是否知道自己曾犯浑跟男孩之间有过暧昧不清的对话了？

李赫宰的眼神瞬间冰冷起来，男孩在李东海面前叫嚣的样子触犯了他心里的大忌，男孩见他神色一变心中不自觉的发虚。

就在李赫宰准备开口时，李东海按住李赫宰的手抢先一步道：

“我理解的，赫宰他体谅员工的辛苦送你回家我都理解，只是……”

他面露难色，咬紧嘴唇欲言又止的委屈样子让李赫宰看了一阵心疼。

男孩心中突然涌起一种不好的预感——

下一秒，他听见李东海强忍哽咽的声音轻声说：

“只是，我好心将皮夹物归原主，你为什么要推我呢？”

男孩瞪大了双眼，他实在没想到李东海会伏在李赫宰的怀里用幽怨的眼神装出一副楚楚可怜的模样埋怨他。

李赫宰怒火中烧，他知道是男孩伤害了自己的爱人，而李东海何时受过这种委屈，他眼神一冽，心下有了打算。

他冷冷地开口，对着身边的男孩：

“道歉。”

“你……你说什么？”

“难道你不该道歉吗？

男孩无法反驳，他脸上一阵青一阵紫，咬紧了嘴唇就是不开口。

“算了赫宰。”李东海及时的出言制止，一副善解人意的体贴模样：“他年龄小不懂事，我不会放在心上的。”

他在李赫宰看不见的地方用讥讽的眼神看向男孩。

看到了吗，这就是你口中“喜欢”你的李赫宰，从进门到现在没有拿正眼瞧过你一次。

李东海心里舒坦了很多，男孩的嘴脸他连一眼都不想多看，他将头埋在李赫宰颈侧，软软地撒娇。

“我想你了，就想来看看你。”

“但你的助理好像不是很欢迎我。”

他眯了眯眼，李赫宰对他的意思心领神会。

“出去。”李赫宰头也不回对男孩冷声吩咐，现在男孩的存在只会让他心烦意乱。

男孩第一次见识到李赫宰对待爱人有多温柔多言听计从，他这才知道以前自以为得到了李赫宰的那份关心少得有多可怜。

两人搂在一起的样子在他看来是那样扎眼，男孩将衣角扯得变了形，眼里满是不甘和愤恨。

“我让你出去听不见吗！”李赫宰打断他恶毒的眼神，语气严厉又坚决。

男孩终是恶狠狠的看了一眼李东海，转身离开了办公室。

李东海嗤笑，你曾经用什么姿态面对李赫宰，现在我就用同样的姿态来对付你。

不过……他是真的有点想李赫宰了，他的视线、他的注意力全部集中在自己身上，刚才的心酸和苦涩好像就瞬间烟消云散。

他不仅苦笑，李东海你真是越来越没出息了。

闭了闭眼，努力不去想那些糟心的问题，他现在只想拥有李赫宰，融化在火热的亲吻和拥抱里。

李东海把手指伸进李赫宰的衬衣里，撩拨着那人的胸肌，然后向后一步坐上李赫宰的办公桌，拽着那人的衣领把他拉到自己面前。

“要做吗？”他用只有两个人能听清的气音说着，用故意勾引李赫宰的火热眼神暗示着那人。

李赫宰对李东海的邀请向来是毫无抵抗力的，他眼神一暗，即使是在办公室里下身也控制不住的肿胀起来。

“你在生病。”他用自己最后的理智提醒着自己跟李东海，抚摸李东海大腿的手掌却无法停下来。

爱人的身体他想的不得了，更何况他俩已经很久没有做过了。

李东海今天格外主动，他贴在李赫宰的耳边，下一句话直接让李赫宰血脉喷张，裤链绷得他下身发疼。

“——所以那里会更热哦。”

回家的车里，李赫宰握紧李东海的手就没松开过，车子每行驶一段距离他就要抓起李东海的手凑在嘴边亲一亲，以此来缓解一下自己目前已经迫不及待的欲望。

李东海的手被李赫宰攥得死紧，他感觉手心里都热得出了一层薄薄的细汗，还在生病的他懒懒的靠在座椅里，对李赫宰的动手动嘴也无意拒绝，任那人在他手背手指上留下湿漉漉的吻迹。

“你能不能看着点路，我的脸上有信号灯吗？”李赫宰赤裸裸的眼神像是早已将李东海全身上下扒了个干净，他被那人看得不自在，终于忍不住轻声提醒。

爱人软糯的语调更是让李赫宰呼吸急促，他的眼神幽暗深沉，下意识舔了舔自己的下唇，嗓音在封闭的空间里危险又撩人。

“回去了让我好好疼你。”

李东海黏黏腻腻的哼了一声，感觉自己半边身子都软了下来。

两人一进门就像许久未进食的饿狼一样扑向对方疯狂地纠缠在一起，他们身体紧贴，急迫又凶狠地吸取着对方口中的津液来解渴，李赫宰把李东海按在墙上，下身磨蹭着爱人的裤裆，他太久没有得到这个人，此刻解开了缰绳便毫无顾忌，大有不把人拆吃入腹不罢休的架势。

“海海……我好想你……”李赫宰把手从衣服下摆伸进去摸上李东海的脊背，他闭上眼睛动情地亲吻着爱人轻轻颤抖的脖颈。

李东海沉迷在李赫宰的抚摸中无法自拔，他抱紧李赫宰，力气大到想要将自己化作血肉与那人融为一体，从此以后他们连呼吸的频率都完全一致，再不会分离。

“进入我……占有我……”李东海双腿勾在李赫宰的腰间，大胆露骨的诱惑伴随着热气呵在那人的耳廓上。

“把我弄疼……”

“告诉我，你永远都是我的……”

李赫宰双目猩红，终于在李东海吐出最后一句低吟时托起爱人的臀部大步走进了卧室。

两人沉浸在欢愉过后余韵中，身上尽是黏黏糊糊不知道是属于谁的液体，李赫宰吃饱喝足下身还埋在李东海体内不肯出来，他搂紧怀里人精瘦的腰肢，下巴磕在爱人的肩膀上细细的亲吻着。

李东海有些累，但他现在很满足，后背滚烫的体温在时时刻刻提醒着他，李赫宰在他身边，那人依然爱着他。

他突然想将这几天发生的所有事情都放下，然后与李赫宰和好于初，他不想跟李赫宰吵架、冷战，他只想跟他好好的，直到永远。

他甚至希望自己没有看到那段视频，他可以不用知道那么多，就让他当个被蒙骗的傻瓜也好，这样他就不会心痛不会难过，不会因为李赫宰而用他曾经无比唾弃的方法去捍卫自己的幸福。

或许自己不该奢求那么多，只要李赫宰的身心都还属于他，只要李赫宰还抱着他、还知道回家的路。

谁在爱情中不曾犯过错误呢，是他太苛刻了，他始终想拥有一份完美的爱情，可完美的定义又是什么呢？谁又能真正做到绝对完美呢？

是他的想法太过于飘渺了。

是他……是他太爱李赫宰了，他爱到了无法离开的地步，爱到了迷失自我的地步。

但至少，今天在办公室里李赫宰没有让他失望，他终是做出了选择。

这就够了，他想。

也许有些事情会随着时间的流逝逐渐被遗忘，那么他心脏的伤口也会在时间中慢慢痊愈吧。

他应该给李赫宰时间，给自己时间，他们一定会在以后的日子里越来越好。

“还好吗？”李赫宰的手掌在李东海的侧腰上流连，一下一下轻轻揉捏让李东海酸软的腰舒服了不少。

“嗯。”他轻轻应了一声，虽然鼻子里的鼻音还很重。

“抱你去洗澡好不好？”李赫宰说完翻身坐起，那根在李东海身体里旋转后“啵”地一声被抽出，惹得李东海娇喘一声两腿忍不住的颤抖。

李赫宰坏笑着把人抱紧浴室，浴缸放满水两人一起坐进去，李赫宰洗澡也不老实，在李东海敏感的位置四处点火，李东海在那人的禁锢下连挣扎的力气都没有，只能眼角湿润窝在李赫宰怀里慵懒的地斜了他一眼。

两人嬉闹了一会儿，突然从客厅传来李赫宰的手机铃声。

李赫宰懒得接，继续在水里欺负李东海。

谁知几分钟过去了，铃声仍然不知疲倦地重复着，单调刺耳的声音在家里不断回响。

李赫宰被吵得心烦意乱，只好在李东海唇上啄了一口轻声安抚几句，然后跨出浴缸准备去接电话。

刚踏出一步李东海就从身后调皮地拉住他的手，他整个人湿漉漉的，额前是被浸湿的几缕发丝，上半身趴在浴缸边眨着清澈的眼睛看向李赫宰，眼角的粉红不知是被雾气氤氲的还是被李赫宰欺负的。

“赫宰，你是我的对吧？”

爱人突然冒出的问题李赫宰只宠溺地笑了笑，然后理所当然的回答。

“嗯。”

“你会永远爱我，我们会在一起一辈子的对吗？”

“嗯，当然。”

李东海听到答案笑得很开心，他想：那就这样吧。

几个小时前他还耿耿于怀的事情在这一刻都变得不重要了。

他松开李赫宰的手催促到：“快去接电话吧，别是有什么急事。”

“不过要快点回来哦，你离开一秒我都会很想你。”

李赫宰捏了捏爱人可爱的鼻头，走出浴室去接电话。

客厅里的手机还在不断作响，李赫宰拿起手机，屏幕上显示的是陌生来电，他微微皱眉犹豫了一秒，然后滑动手机接通了。

电话已接通，听筒里却没有任何声音，李赫宰耐着性子“喂”了一声，紧接着对面突然传来一阵细微的哭声。

“赫宰，你现在过来好不好……”

李赫宰听见男孩凄楚的哭声，烦躁的闭了闭眼。

他以为糟心的事情已经结束了，他满心满眼都是李东海，再不想跟男孩有过多的纠缠。

“你想做什么？我认为自己已经说的很清楚了。”

“你骗我你在骗我！”男孩的声音瞬间歇斯底里起来：“我喜欢你啊！你不能这么对我！”

就在李赫宰不欲多言打算挂断电话时，男孩突然察觉到了李赫宰的意图，他尖叫着，声音里透露出一丝疯狂：

“我要你现在就过来！你必须来！如果等不到你……”

“我就割腕自杀。”

李东海恹恹地泡在水里，他嘀咕到底什么事李赫宰打这么久电话，自己的手指都变得皱皱巴巴了。

就在他打算起身出去的时候，李赫宰推开浴室的门进来了，李东海见他正在穿衣服，突然呼吸一窒出声问道：

“你在干什么？”

李赫宰脸色难看下巴紧绷，听见李东海的质问他沉思了一下回答。

“海海，我……必须要出去一下。”

李东海见他神色犹豫，顿时心下了然，他感觉自己从头到脚涌起一阵寒意，明明自己刚从浴缸出来，为什么现在会感觉到冷呢？

“有什么事，比我还重要。”他盯着自己踩在瓷砖上的脚趾，声音轻得不真实。

李赫宰咬咬牙，太阳穴的青筋突突直跳，他也不想的，他不想抛下李东海去找那个男孩，可电话里，男孩以死相逼，语气疯狂到让他分不清是真是假。

“是你的助理对不对，是他的电话。”李东海抬头直直地看着李赫宰，眼里淡漠得没有一丝感情。

李赫宰心脏一缩，他下意识喃喃道：

“你怎么知道……”

“呵。”李东海冷笑一声，眼里隐隐有水光在闪动：“李赫宰你不能去。”

“海海你听我说。”李赫宰上前抓住爱人的手，却被李东海一把甩开，他又改为按住爱人的肩膀，急急忙忙解释着，生怕李东海产生误会：

“他要自杀！我只是去确认一下就回来，你不要多想！”

“他没有其他人可联系吗？他就这么想死吗？”李东海双眼赤红，一字一句清晰地从他嘴里吐出，然后他微抬下巴轻声说道：

“这么不惜命的话，那就让他去死好了。”

“他是死是活，我一点也不在乎。”

李赫宰微微一愣，似乎对爱人的偏激言论感到讶异。

他无措地不知道手脚该往哪摆，好声好气再次对李东海解释：“海海，我保证，我很快就会回来，你在家等我一会儿好不好？”

“不好。”李东海感觉自己的双手都在颤抖，他咬着牙语气决绝，眼里的湿热马上就要夺眶而出。

李赫宰你拿我当什么？在我为了你一次次丢掉原则以后，在我为了你痛苦不已地作出选择以后。

而你，要丢下我去找那个男孩？

他听见自己心脏破碎的声音，那么清晰，那么沉闷。

李赫宰叹了口气，他的双手颓然垂下，一时间不知道该拿李东海怎么办。

这是他最爱的人，是他这辈子的执着和守护，但如果他今晚没有赶过去，一条鲜活的生命真的消失了怎么办？

那声微不可闻的叹息落在李东海的心脏上犹如千万斤重，他觉得破碎的血肉块又被再一次碾过，让他在雾气缭绕的浴室里连呼吸都变得困难，李赫宰此时的样子让他觉得无比刺眼。

“你去吧。”

“我无理取闹了。”

“不管怎么说，这是一条人命。”

他见不得李赫宰为难的样子，更见不得李赫宰在关于他的选择里犹豫不决的样子。

我以为，不管是什么选择你的答案都会是我，看来我错了。

于是，他听见自己机械般的声音，那样轻松无所谓的语调让他自己都忍不住赞叹。

李赫宰点了点头，他好像有点累了，揉了揉眉心后亲了下李东海还在滴水的头发，他对李东海微笑了一下，说：

“我会把这件事解决好，把所有的一切都解决好。”

“在家等我，我一定会很快回来。”

我会把所有错误结束在今晚，再没有任何人可以伤害你，然后带着忏悔的心回到你身边，对你坦白这段时间快要把我逼疯的一切。

“嗯。”李东海的回应轻的瞬间消失在空气里，他的眼睛被长长的睫毛遮挡住，李赫宰没有看清他真正的神情。

“我走了。”李赫宰随便抓过一件外套，匆忙的消失在玄关处。

李东海在他转过身的瞬间眼中的泪悄然滴落，他没有发出声音，就这样赤裸的站在浴室里默默流泪。

过了好久，久到他身上的水珠已经干涸，久到他冷得浑身颤抖，他才抱着自己走出浴室，翻出了衣柜后面的行李箱。

李赫宰，这一次，我可能等不了你了。


End file.
